


The Radley Porch

by bluehairedspidey



Category: To Kill a Mockingbird - Harper Lee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehairedspidey/pseuds/bluehairedspidey
Summary: "You never really know a man until you stand in his shoes and walk around in them. Just standing on the Radley porch was enough."To Kill a Mockingbird from Boo's perspective.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this kinda quick. May clean it up later. Mostly just wanted to get it out there.

New boy showed up today. Not quite sure where he came from. Saw him playing outside with my children. Awfully tiny, even more than the Girl. Very talkative. My children seem to like him.

\-----

Weird thing happened today. My children and the Other Boy were outside, like usual, when the Boy ran up and hit the outside of the house. Then they all ran off. Was scared Nathan would be mad. Don’t think he or mother noticed. Still watched my children until they got close to home. Just in case.

\-----

My children must’ve started school today. Were dressed nicer and had books. The Girl looked excited on the way there, but the Boy seemed to be distancing himself from her. Kinda reminded me of Nathan. Must be an older sibling thing.

They brought a boy home with them for dinner. Not the Other Boy. Haven’t seen him in a while. This boy was also rather small.

The Girl looked upset when I saw her the rest of the day. Guess school wasn’t what she thought it would be. Hope it gets better.

\-----

The Girl’s mood hasn’t gotten much better. Wish I could do something.

\-----

Did something. Put two sticks of gum in the hole of one of the trees in the front yard. Couldn’t do it in the day. Too bright. Too loud. People might see. Nathan and mother might see. Had to do it at night. Luckily nobody else saw them before my children. The Girl took them and liked them, but the Boy didn’t get any. They argued. Have to try again.

\-----

Found some shiny coins in my room. Think they were lucky. Ha. Maybe my children will like them.

\-----

Put coins in the tree. Covered the box in the gum wrappers. Made it shiny so they’d see it. They did. Took it. Ran home quick. Always do. Think they liked them.

\-----

My children stopped walking by the house. School must be over. The Other Boy came back. He and my children talked, then the Boy spun the Girl in a tire very fast. Spun all the way down to the front steps and bumped into them. Very funny.

\-----

My children and the Other Boy play games a lot. Pretend mostly. Not quite sure what. Nice to watch. Keeps me occupied. Good to see them having fun.

\-----

My children and the Other Boy were playing again today. Their father saw them. Think he was angry. Got scared, but he didn’t do anything, just went inside. Hope they’re not in trouble.

\-----

Woke up today to a noise. Bell, I think. Looked outside and saw my children, their father, and the Other Boy. The Boy had a pole. Their father looked angry. Got scared. Still watched. He talked to them, then left. Hope they’re okay.

\-----

Woke up tonight to a different noise. Nathan. Didn’t know what he was doing. Looked out the window. Saw my children. Heard a gunshot. Very, very scared. Heard people outside. My children were alright. The Boy’s pants were caught on the fence. Went and got them and patched them up as best I could without Nathan finding out. Folded them back over the fence. Waited. The Boy came later and got them. Could’ve been shot. Couldn’t protect them. So scared. Glad they’re safe.

\-----

My children seem upset. School just started. Maybe I could put something in the knot-hole for them. Let them know I’m still here.

\-----

Put a ball of twine in the tree. My children saw it. Didn’t take it. Maybe they didn’t like it. Maybe they don’t think it’s for them. Will leave it just in case.

\-----

My children finally took the twine. Good. Found old, unused soap. Haven’t carved in a while. Will see if I remember how.

\-----

Finally finished the dolls. Think they really liked them. Must find more gifts.

\-----

My children enjoyed the gum I gave them last week. Left them a spelling medal today. Liked it. Showed it to their father. Seems nice. Need to find next gift.

\-----

Found an old watch. Think it was father’s. Doesn’t run. Should be good anyway. Hopefully Nathan won’t notice it’s gone. Usually too busy taking care of mother.

\-----

My children found the watch. Looked excited. Like to see them happy. Makes me happy.

\-----

Nathan found out. Don’t know when. Must’ve seen me. Angry. Filled the tree with cement. Just like father. Hate him.

\-----

My children saw the tree today. Looked sad. Wanted to cry. Too tired. Dropped a note. Think they wanted to leave it for me. Snuck out and grabbed it when I got the chance. Said

_Dear sir,_   
_We appreciate everything which you have put into the tree for us._   
_Yours very truly,_   
_Jem Finch_   
_Jean Louise Finch (Scout)_

Very happy about letter. Don’t think they know it was me. Sorry they won’t now. Sorry I can’t give them things anymore. Can still watch them. Protect them. Won’t let them get hurt.

\-----

Mother died. Should be sad. Not very. Never did much to help me.

\-----

Woke up tonight to so much fire. Was so bright and there were so many people. Think it was Miss Maudie’s house. Nathan went to help. My children were outside. They looked so cold, tiny and shivering. There were so many people, but I snuck out anyway. Put a blanket over the Girl (Scout?). Everyone was so busy, don’t think anyone saw. Don’t think Nathan saw.

\-----

A woman started living with my children. Don’t think I like her. Don’t think my children do.

\-----

Lots of people in town. Think they’re here for the trial I saw in the paper. Think my children’s father (Atticus?) is involved. Think I saw my children headed into town. Hope it goes well.

\-----

Saw my children come home late. Looked upset. Trial must not have went well. Think the Boy (Jem?) was crying. Feel sorry.

\-----

Lots of people brought food to my children’s house. Later a man showed up and spat in my children’s father’s face. Started yelling and getting angry. Scary. Don’t like him. Don’t want him near my children.

\-----

Left the house tonight for the longest in a long time. My children needed me. The mean man tried to hurt them while they were walking home. Went out to protect them. My children are safe. That’s all that matters.

Went to my children’s house. The Boy (Jem) was asleep. The Girl (Scout) wasn’t. She was so nice. Talked to me. Said I could pet Jem. Held her hand. She showed me their house.

Went on the porch with their father and another man. They talked about the mean man. Said he fell on his knife and killed himself. He didn’t. Think they know that.

Their father thanked me. Asked Scout if she could take me home. Haven’t spoken in so long. Went back inside. Will always be there if they need me.


End file.
